


Easier

by childspider



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Mutant Registration Act, Mutant Rights, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Identity, Sokovia Accords, Superhero Registration Act, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childspider/pseuds/childspider
Summary: After civil war, the government asks all enhanced-individuals to voluntarily register or face the consequences. Peter struggles with keeping his identity secret and everyone happy, he eventually wonders if it would all be easier if he just gave up.





	1. May- September '16

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v open to suggestions and criticisms, so please tell me what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**May ’16.**

After Civil War, things only got more intense. The government ‘suggested’ that all enhanced humans register, as a way to keep the peace, saying that it would be voluntary, but any mutants caught using their powers unregistered would face severe punishment. At first the bill (commonly referred to as the ‘mutant law’) seemed laughable, for the most part, enhanced humans just wouldn’t register and there was nothing the government could do about it. People thought it was a ridiculous concept that would never see the light of day, until it did.

May was still just coming around to the idea of Peter being Spider-Man when they brought in the ‘voluntary’ registration. (They’d argued for hours; she’d spent a solid half hour berating him about how stupid he was before she broke down- she cried, he cried. _“I can’t lose you too”._ It was another two days before she even let him out her sight.) Despite Peter reassuring them that he would be extra careful and that there was no way for him to be caught, Aunt May and Mr Stark were still worried. They insisted that Peter text them every time he went on patrol, Tony had access to Karen and all her data, but it still gave him some peace of mind whenever he received the little spider emoji from the kid and the house icon when he returned home.

**August ’16.**

After a few months’ things got worse, there were posters everywhere and adverts running constantly: the government started a campaign encouraging people to turn in those they suspected to be mutants and they’d receive a reward. They’d even had an assembly about it in school, some fancy government officials came in dressed like they’d been pulled straight-out of ‘men in black’ and lectured them for an hour about how dangerous these people can be.

“We can’t have these people walking around, doing whatever they want. They’re no better than us just because they have powers.”  The one with the grossly underkept moustache said. “We don’t want to hurt them, but it’s our duty as American’s to protect this country and the people in it, and right now that means ensuring that the enhanced individuals among us are registered and made known to those around them.” The first time Peter started to worry was as he listened to the mutters of agreement erupt throughout the auditorium.

The next time was when a boy from his Chemistry class was escorted out the room in handcuffs, they lit up an off green colour around the edges. The boy, _Kieran_ he remembered, insisted that he wasn’t enhanced, he was normal- “I’m normal! I swear! I’m normal. Please! Listen!”- as they dragged him out the room. A sombre silence engulfed the class. It was in the news, and despite it being proven that he was in fact ‘normal’ they still kept him locked up for 4 days with no visitors and no explanation. He didn’t come back to school for another week and after that he would have wished he hadn’t.

“I’M _NORMAL_ ” Flash mocked, as Kieran walked towards his own locker. “ ** _PLEASE_** , LET ME GO, I DIDN’T _DO ANYTHING_ ” Flash whined, laughing.

They had another assembly about it, turns out someone from the school had phoned in an anonymous tip about Kieran as a prank. No-one said anything, but everyone knew it was Flash. Ned pulled Peter aside as everyone exited the hall and made him promise to leave Flash alone. Peter was furious and wanted nothing more than to confront the other kid but as he felt the nervous grip tighten on his arms and watched Ned’s eye frantically plead for him not to, he decided against it.

…

“You’re not taking your suit to school anymore.” May threw the words at him as he walked through the door. Mr Stark sat on the couch, listening from behind her.

“What? No- what if-”

“Peter.” She had tears in her eyes, and he knew better than to argue back. He nodded, defeated.

Aunt May nudged Tony slightly and he shifted uncomfortably on the couch before getting up. “We talked about it and we’ve decided you shouldn’t patrol as much either. You can go out once a week, twice tops. And if for any reason you feel that you might NEED to intervene in some crime outside of those times, call me and I’ll deal with it.” Peter goes to speak but he’s interrupted by Tony. “And I know this seems harsh, kid, but frankly I don’t care- you don’t get a say in this. This is for your own safety.”

Peter looked devastated but he doesn’t have a leg to stand on, he could see they were both scared, hell, he was scared. The police were becoming harsher and reckless and people were becoming colder- calling in friends and even their own kids, what was to stop someone from doing the same to him? No matter how careful Peter thought he could be, he knew that there was always the chance that someone could see him. Peter knew that he wanted to keep being Spider-Man and helping people but the only was to ensure that he can do that is to lay low for a while.

“What if you’re busy?” Peter asks.

“I won’t be.”

…

**Mid September ’16.**

He starts his first fight in school a couple weeks later.

A couple days prior another kid had been dragged out of class by the police, Peter really didn’t like how regular this was becoming, and an announcement filled the hallways “We have just been informed of a student in this school who has powers and as per government legislation those around her must be informed.” The voice sounded pained as he spoke “Yesterday… ‘Kelsey Gardner’ was taken in for questioning due to an anonymous tip and has now been arrested for unregistered enhanced abilities. If you have any…” The announcement continued with the same repetitious ‘see something, say something’ crap. He didn’t know Kelsey, in fact, he couldn’t even tell you what she looked like, but he was terrified for her. Peter lazily grabbed his books from his locker before pushing it shut and walking towards his friends just down the corridor. Ned gave him a sad smile, which he was about to return when he was interrupted by a grating conversation next to him.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, if the people with powers really claim to not be dangerous then it shouldn’t be that big a deal to just register. Bunch of snowflakes making something out of nothing.”

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to see two guys he’d only really seen in passing but knew were in his year. “What did you just say?”

The pair turned to look at him. They’re both taken aback, neither expected to face any kind of backlash from their discussion. The one who’d said it spoke up, “What does it matter?”

“Who even are you?” The other boy adds. The pair sort of laugh.  

Peter impulsively shoved the first kid, instantly knowing he’ll regret this decision but he’s too angry to care. He feels Ned and MJ’s eyes on him, he quickly glances at them to see their concerned faces before he’s brought back to the situation by an angry pair of hands. He’s slammed in the set of lockers with a bang. “What’s your problem?! You one of them? The people with powers?”

Peter’s eye’s go wide, unsure of what to do. He stammers.

“Wouldn’t surprise me. Bunch of freaks.” He says, pushing Peter further into the lockers, creating a thud that grabs the attention of everyone else in the hallway.

Peter runs at the other kid, fuming, _he really didn’t think this through_ , this sparks a very ineffective fight- Peter may be angry but he’s not stupid, he knows he has to pull his punches, he could seriously hurt this kid. Unfortunately for Peter the other boy didn’t gave him the same consideration.

A teacher from a near by classroom rushes in, ushered by one of the younger students who must have been watching. He pulls them apart dragging Peter and the boy towards the principle’s office.

MJ and Ned are left standing in the hallway as the boy’s friend shouts down the corridor, “He should report you! Fucking Frea-” He’s cut off by MJ thrusting his head into the nearby lockers.

He never did report Peter, but still, it’s enough for Aunt May to send him to Mr Stark’s for a further week after his 3 day suspension.


	2. November '16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Protest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have just short of 8000 words written, but I have no goddamn idea how to finish this

**November ’16.**

There was a march to protest the unjustified incarceration of suspected mutants. It was sparked by six-year-old Layla Jeffords being arrested in Queens due to an anonymous tip, her parents had pleaded with the police not to take her away, promising that she didn’t have any powers. When the police refused to listen to them and started dragging the bawling child away, her dad pulled on one of the officer’s arms prompting 3 heavy-handed swings from his baton. The couple weren’t given information about their young daughter for 5 days, their story went viral and people wanted to help- fuelling the protest.

It was intended to be a peaceful protest, people made signs and wore something green to show support. Peter, Ned and MJ had all planned to go, but May was actively against the idea- she barely wanted Peter going out to school anymore never mind going to a protest, she got angry when telling him that it was too risky, and he didn’t try to argue anymore about it.

MJ and Ned still came over the night before the protest and they made signs together. When he told them that he couldn’t go to the march neither asked anymore questions, but he could tell they wanted to. He told them that Aunt May didn’t want him to go and apologised profusely, unprompted throughout the rest of the evening regardless of how many times they both assured him that it was fine. He had an aching feeling, building up in his stomach, the guilt was clawing at him for not telling MJ the truth. He could barely look at her, despite MJ never mentioning Peter’s absence in a negative light, he couldn’t get rid of the niggling feel that he should feel bad about it. Because they were friends! They were supposed to trust each other with everything! And he did! Ned already knew, so even though he hadn’t outright said “Aunt May’s worried I’ll get found out, arrested and she’ll never see me again” he understood, but MJ didn’t.  It wasn’t until the next morning when she was packing up her glitter glue that he finally cracked.

“…I have to tell you something.” Ned stuck his head out from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth, eyes wide. MJ looked up from her crafts bag, waiting. He took a shaky breath “I- I have powers.” 

She whispered a laugh “I know.”

“You know?” Peter asks softly. Ned wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before entering the room properly, shocked.

“Yeah, I mean you two aren’t exactly great at keeping secrets, but I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. Especially with all the tension around powers right now, I thought it best not to pressure you or anything.” She gave him a soft smile and resumed packing. MJ could be really nice when she wanted to be.

“So… so you know- like, you know.” He tried to make a hand gesture to signify his powers but he couldn’t decide on what one.

“Yup.” She nodded.

“Like- Spid-”

“Mhmm”

“Oh.”

…

MJ and Ned left around 9am. Peter spent the day switching between Twitter and Instagram, constantly refreshing the apps for updates on the protest, to his dismay there were a lot of negative tweet pushing out the positive, but he still managed to keep up to date. Someone posted a wobbly video of Tony Stark making a speech, which he’d kept quiet from Peter, but since him and May had both agreed that Peter wasn’t to go, he decided to go instead. Tony only spoke for a couple of minutes but hearing Mr Stark be so kind and supportive almost brought him to tears.

Peter placed his phone onto charge and decided to get something to eat- it was around 12:30 and he could feel his stomach digesting itself. When he emerged from his room still in his pyjamas, he found May in the kitchen quietly making tomato soup (it was the one thing she could actually cook without burning, most of the time) and the TV was humming low in the background. He offered to lend a hand with the cooking and May agreed, stating that she could use the help. As the pair cooked, Peter noticed she was watching the news about the protest, and he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for the worry he causes her- just by existing he unintentionally creates a wave of stress that crashes down on her daily, especially now. Meanwhile, May was overcome with a similar sense of guilt, she felt terrible that she had to be so strict with him, she’d never had to be before but she’s terrified for him constantly.

When Peter went to pull two bowls from the cupboard, their attention was drawn to the reporter on the screen. May grabbed the remote and turned it up.

“-against the mutant-law and in support of the Jeffords family. Riots broke out from the protest in town, resulting in an, as yet, uncalculated amount of injuries, the exact cause of the riot is also still unknown, but it’s suspected to be due to enhanced humans attacking the officers onsite. Authorities are advising the public stay indoors…”

Peter ran to grab his phone. He had dozens of missed calls and texts. He started to scan the texts

 **Sidekick <3**  
**1:13pm**

_DON’T COME_

**1:13pm**

_DON’T COME_

**1:13pm**

_DON’T COME_

**Missed Call- 1:12pm**

**1:11pm**

_its too dangerous_

**1:11pm**

_mr stark said youre not to come_

**1:11pm**

_theyre looking for you_

**1:09pm**

_I found mr stark_

**Missed Call- 1:07pm**

**1:05pm**

_please_

**1:04pm**

_petre_

**1:03pm**

_peter_

**1:03pm**

_peter_

**1:02pm**

_MJs gone i cant find her or mr stark and idk what to do, call me back_

**Missed Call- 1:01pm**

  * **New voice mail**



**Missed Call- 12:58pm**

There were more messages, but Peter stopped reading and dialled Ned. It rang out. He tried again, this time putting it on speaker and texting him various “are you okay”s and “whats happening”s. When it rang out again, he rattled off a quick “im so sorry” before going to grab his suit. Just as he was about to slip it on, Aunt May barged into his room, phone attached to her ear.

“Don’t even think about it.” She barked, returning to her call, but never taking her eyes off of him. “No, he’s right here. He’s not going anywhere… Thank you… call me back as soon as you can.” She hung up.

Peter gingerly put on a jumper and waited for Aunt May to speak.

“That was Tony, he’s with Ned right now, they’re both fine.”

He nodded but held his breath. “What about MJ?”

May took a moment. “She’s been arrested, Tony’s still trying to find out the charges but he’s handling it and he’ll get back to us as soon as he knows anything.” _I should have been there._

As he restlessly waited for Mr Stark to phone back, he kept checking his social media for updates while listening to the news. There were dozens, upon dozens of posts about Spider-Man’s absence.

**@spideyfan**

“highkey disappointed that spiderman didn’t show up to help **#coward** ”

Replies

**@angeldust**

            “like i get that he was probably scared that hed get like arrested or whatever   
            but like its kind of his job to look after the people, like everyone was expecting  
            him to help and he just ghosted”

**@pjxdx**

            “E X A C T L Y, you can’t just let an entire city grow to depend on you and  
            then just not show up whenever you feel like it **#coward** ”

**@bleuman**

            “the march was literally for people like him and he suddenly cbb helping”

**@lllliammarshhhh**

“spiderman @ everyone asking for help at the march: ‘suddenly_i_cant_read.gif’”

Peter had to stop reading, he was drowning in the guilt. The words: _I should have been there_ were stuck on loop in his head.

Mr Stark came by a couple hours later to tell them what he knew. When the riots broke out the police had been using stun gun batons on people they thought were getting too boisterous for their liking, MJ had been standing a couple feet away when an officer tased an elderly man who had been “harassing” the police. MJ became part of a crowd trying to protect the man from further attack when she was arrested. They charged her with assaulting an officer and suspicion of using unregistered enhanced abilities. Unfortunately, due to the nature of her arrest she wasn’t allowed any outside contact.

They didn’t hear from her for 3 days.

**2 days after MJ’s release.**

The three friends sat huddled around a table in the canteen as MJ explained what had happened. She told them that she had been shoved into a cell with about a dozen too many people, it was cramped and uncomfortable and the lack of windows made the air musty and difficult to breathe. The claustrophobic conditions became too much for some people, they shouted- begging to be released, some were lucky and told to shut up and sit down accented by a smack at the cell bars. Others were shocked and left to suffer, writhing on the grimy cell floor.

As the hours ticked by MJ took in the room’s grubby details; the rainbow of grey floor and beige walls, and the black mould that patterned it. The only other colour present in the room was the off green that radiated from its rims. This, she suspected, was a sort of power dampener.

After what felt like days, MJ was awoken by some people in long white coats forcibly taking bloods from everyone. They were informed then that these would determine their status and what happened to them from there on. This caused up-roar from people refusing to give their DNA, resulting in some unsavoury tactics to make them cooperate. MJ recites how difficult it was watching 3 fully grown men restrain a struggling pregnant woman while the white coats jammed a needle in her arm.

The next day (she thinks, with no sunlight and only a broken clock to tell her the time she had to make an educated guess) they were sorted into three groups: enhanced, human and undetermined.

The groups were shuffled into their cells before being fed and watered. She was lucky, her charges were dropped after a pathetic attempted at interrogation (and, as she later found out, copious amounts of threatening from Tony Stark) and she was released to her parents a day later.

She still thinks about the people who maybe weren’t as lucky as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think!  
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/childspider


	3. December 16 & January 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break and in-human scanners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I got antsy about posting and desperately want feedback hah

**December ’16.**

He’d spent Christmas day with Aunt May, he bought her a silver necklace that spelled ‘Ben’ in cursive with small crystals along the front of the ‘B’ as well as a handmade card that featured bad stick figures and almost illegible handwriting. She cried when he gave her it.

…

The situation stayed consistently bad.

People were attacked in the streets, the school population dwindled and so it seemed did the nations.

The government promised the public that they had been working on further action to help combat the mutant problem that had taken over their city, and that they would see the results of which after the winter holidays.

Peter didn’t feel very festive this year.

…

**January ’17.**

Peter and May had tried to make the best of the holidays, but it didn’t seem to matter what they did, they were constantly reminded of the mutant law. Posters and adverts all over town were unavoidable, eventually they just opted to stay inside.

He’d spent Hogmanay with Mr Stark after 2 teenagers had been killed a few streets from their apartment building for having powers. He tried to convince his aunt to let him stay but he didn’t have the energy to fight anymore.

**Mid-January ’17.**

On the first day back at school he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and forget the world existed. This desire wasn’t helped by May being fully supportive of his plan. But eventually he managed to convince himself to get up and begrudgingly get dressed.

He arrived at school about 10 minutes late and was surprised to see that there was still a long line of students waiting to get inside. He looked around for Ned and MJ, hoping for an explanation. He caught sight of his friends near the back fence whispering to one another.

“Hey!” He called, catching their attention. “What’s going on?”

MJ yanked at his arm, pulling him into their huddle. “The police are here, they have scanners that recognise in-human DNA, they’re checking everyone before they go in.”

Peter’s face paled “Wh-what do I do?”

Ned’s eyes were wide. “You can’t be here, you have to leave before-”

There was yelling coming from the front entrance behind them.

“Get back here!”

A girl from the year above them bolted past the queuing students, 2 police officers in tow. More officers appeared, blocking the front gate, the 2 from before gaining on her. She looked around frantically, clearly unsure what to do next. 1 of the officers took advantage of her moment of uncertainty, charging at her. Panicked, she screamed, moving her arms around instinctively- the picnic bench next to Peter flew across the school grounds, slamming into the attacking officer. Her hands clamped over her mouth apologetically just before 3 uniforms tackled her to the ground. The first one roughly grabbed her, clasping a dull collar around her neck, as he did so the collar lit up that same off green colour.

Peter looked at his friends, struggling to breathe. MJ and Ned dragged him towards the back of the school grounds, away from any onlookers. They attempted to calm him down and convince him to leave but he couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying, he was too focused on trying to get air into his lungs. Eventually they managed to get him to clamber up and over the rickety fence- with a great deal of pushing. Peter was still pretty out of it, so Ned told him he’d phone May so she knew to tell the school that he was sick if they called. Peter just nodded before being hurried away by his friends.

He lost track of time as he ran, he didn’t know what to do next, so he just kept going. Until he was stopped by someone calling his name.

“Peter!” Mr Delmar called, he was stood outside his shop watching some guy on ladders tinker at the top of his door.

He tried to steady his shallow breaths as he walked towards the older man. “H-hey Mr Delmar.” He coughed.

“What’re you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be in school,” he checked his watch, “half an hour ago?”

“Oh-um” Peter stammered. “Yeah… but I have a-a big chemistry test today that I forgot about, so I’m ditching today to study and sit it tomorrow.”

Mr Delmar clicks his tongue, “You need to be more prepared, Kid. School’s important.” He says as he turns back to watch the man working on his door.

“I know.” Peter breathes out. “Hey, what’s he doing?” he points at the man on the ladders.

“He’s fitting a new security system, it detects them with powers.”

Peter’s eyes flickered to the clunky metal box that was fixed to the door frame. It had 2 large lights on it, and while neither were functioning, he could tell exactly what the glaring red and green lights represented. “You don’t want them in your shop?”

Mr Delmar shakes his head. “No way.” He steps out of the way, pointing at a newly printed sign on his window; on deep red paper with bold black text reading ‘NO MUTANTS ALLOWED’. “Not in my store.”

Peter’s stomach sank. This is a guy he cared for and trusted deeply. He’s now realising he doesn’t know who he can trust anymore. He tried to steady his breathes, feeling utterly betrayed.

“Want to come in for a sandwich? On the house. You can study behind the counter,” He claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “maybe teach me a thing or two, eh?”

Peter laughs nervously. “That’s awful generous of you Mr Delmar, but I-I really better be getting home. See you later, sir.” He took off, not waiting for a response.

…

Peter took sanctuary in an alley way a block or 2 away from Delmar’s. He felt like his chest was collapsing in on itself and he struggled to breathe, he tugged at the hair on the back of his neck anxiously and slid down the rough brick wall, needing a minute to calm his nerves. He felt around his pocket for his phone after he noticed it buzz, pulling it out.

** Aunt May <3 **

**9:39am**

_Ned just texted, are you okay? Do you need me to come home?_

Peter clawed at his face and scrunched up his eyes, trying to stop the pending threat of tears. He hesitantly tapped at the screen.

** To: Aunt May <3 **

**9:39am**

_im good, dont leave work_

**9:40am**

_ill just grab some food and watch movies today, dont worry about me_

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, taking a moment before forcing himself to stand up. Peter hummed as he walked towards their apartment in an attempt to drown out the screeching memories from that day.

…

Ned came over after school to give him the work he missed. He told Peter that 5 kids were arrested after Peter made his escape, 3 for being unregistered mutants and 2 for just trying to leave- they were charged with suspicion of enhanced abilities. Those who were deemed worthy had an assembly about the ongoing mutant problem and were told that starting next week the “mutant scanning thingys” were going to be a permanent feature at every entrance and exit in the school.

…

Naturally, Peter and May were both absent the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day.

…

It had been just over a week and Peter was going stir crazy. He couldn’t remember the last time he left the house and needed a breather. May eventually took pity on him, after hours of moping, deciding that the pair could use a little fresh air and he couldn’t have been more grateful, even if it was just to get some groceries.

Peter realised he’d made a mistake when he took notice of a familiar metal box looming over the store entrance. They stopped, standing by the shopping carts, May gave him a knowing look. “We can go somewhere else.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Just you go, I’ll wait.” _They’ll all be the same_.

May goes to argue, but Peter can tell that she had the same thought he did, before nodding and grabbing a trolley. “I’ll be quick.” She tells him as the shop door glides open. He watches as the red-light flashes, guiding her entrance.

If you were registered, it wasn’t that much of a problem, sure you’d receive a collection of dirty looks along with your shopping, but for the most part you didn’t have to worry. But if you weren’t, it made going outside virtually impossible.

As each person enters the store, highlighted by red, and Peter becomes unsettled, feeling that he’s standing too close to the sensor- even though he knows that he’s not. He moves another couple foot away from the doors, when he notices a boy about his age fidgeting in front of the doors. He’s got his hood up, so Peter can’t see his face, but he can tell he’s scared. He rubs the piece of paper in his hand between his fingers and grabs a basket. Peter only notices the patch marked ‘ENHANCED’ on the arm of his jacket as the boy forces himself passed the doors. As the door-way lights up green, the boy picks up his pace and disappears into the store.

Disapproving murmurs break out amongst the others waiting outside. Peter can’t help but shuffle further away as he tried to ignore the sinking feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as 3 over-grown men began to loiter by the store’s only exit.

A few minutes ticked past before he saw the boy again, unfortunately it wasn’t just Peter who took notice of him. 1 of the men nudged the others, directing their attention to the hooded boy ticking off items on his list as he exited the store. The boy tried to act casual but flinched as the machine flicked to green, drawing a crowd of glances.  

The men were at least double the boy’s size, so it was pathetic to see them stoop to pushing him over and snatching the 2 shopping bags that fell to the ground as he did. Peter froze for a second, debating whether to intervene- desperately hoping someone else will but as he watches the other onlookers suddenly find the ground more interesting, he instinctively moves. The machine rapidly switches between red and green as the men yank the boy up and start pulling at the ‘enhanced’ logo on his jacket.

“Come on big guy,” The biggest one said, “just tell us what your thing is, kid, we just want to know.” The others laughed in agreement, towering over the no-longer hooded boy.

“Hey, leave him alone.” Peter pulled at one of the men’s arms, the arm swiftly moved from his grasp and towards his face- just missing his nose.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Peter stepped back, as the trio turned to face him, trying to create some distance between them and the boy. “He’s not hurting anybody and he’s registered so it’s not like he’s trying to hide anything.” He noticed the boy who was quickly gathering up his groceries, the other men had trampled into the ground. “Just leave him alone.”

“Why are you defending him?” Said one.

“Yeah, you a mutant too, tough guy?” Said another.

Peter felt the boy stand behind him, he looked back and was met with wide, frightened eyes. “I don’t need to be enhanced to think what you’re doing is wrong.”

He felt pressure on his chest, shoving him backwards into the boy. “You gonna stop me?”

“I don’t want any trouble.” Peter tried.

“You started this,” The older man grabbed a fistful of Peter’s jacket before directing himself to the boy, “you not gonna help your friend, little man? Come on, show us what you got, mutey.”

“Leave him out of this.”

Peter squirmed under his grasp, the adults laughed. He looked back at the boy as the other men started to approach him, he looked terrified, Peter gave him a shaky nod- encouraging him to leave. He bolted, and despite the relief that washed over him now that the boy was out of harm’s way, Peter couldn’t help the dirty feeling of betrayal. He was alone. The men cackled as the boy raced from sight. No longer caring about Peter- having successfully scared off the mutant- he was tossed to the ground, discarded like garbage. He was furious, he wanted to shout and scream and kick up a fuss, but… what good would it do? Those men and the silent bystanders were never going to change, no matter what he said. It was like playing a game of chess with a pigeon; you could make the most considerate and well-thought-out move and the pigeon will shit all over the board and act like it won regardless.

Peter fiddled with the souvenir tear in his new jacket that the men had left behind and wondered how he was going to explain it to May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/childspider


	4. Early February '17 (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a v short chapter, but I felt like this lowkey needed to be on it's own? Idk

**Early February ’17.**

He still hadn’t gone back to school; his teachers were starting to doubt that May’s daily ‘he’s sick’ email, in their last email they stated they if Peter didn't return to class soon then they were going to need a doctor's note or a meeting. They both knew that their current situation was starting to expire but neither could see a good alternative. Peter was festering in guilt, May had refused to let him leave the house or her sight until they could figure out what to do. Her life had always centred around a need to protect Peter, but now it was consuming her. The last straw for Peter was when she took all of the holidays she’d been saving at work so she could relax and spend some time with Peter over summer. That night Peter sat leaning against the door in the bathroom wondering if it would just be easier for everyone if he wasn’t in their lives anymore.

Eventually May couldn’t afford to take anymore time off work and had to leave early, but not before phoning Tony to come babysit. Peter was becoming restless sitting in the house all day, listening to adult’s ramble on about home-schooling to avoid the glaringly obvious truth: he was out of options. So he was eternally thankful when Ned knocked on his front door with another round of homework.

Until Ned begged Peter to sit out in the living room with Mr Stark. Peter was done with avoidance and denial, he tried not to care when he noticed the hurt in Tony’s eye’s as he refused, dragging Ned into his room.

Peter clicked his door shut as Ned sat on the button bunk and began pulling out dozens of crumpled and half folded bits of paper. “You know Tony Stark- THE Iron Man- is in your living room and we’re sitting in your bedroom.”

Peter smiled weakly, dragging himself to sit in his desk chair. “I need your advice on something.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you think I should register?”

Ned stops pulling homework out of his bag. “What?”

“As an enhanced-hu-”

“No, no. I know what you mean. But- what- May has fought so hard to stop people finding out that you’re Spider-Man and you want to just go around telling people?”

“I wouldn’t be telling them I’m Spider-Man,” Peter opens chrome and clicks 1 of the roughly 50 tabs he has open, “I’ve been doing some research and when they test DNA, all they would find out is that I have powers, not what powers I have.”

“But… why? Nobody knows that you have powers, you can just keep hiding and e-”

Peter cuts him off. “I can’t keep hiding, Ned!” He stands. “I can’t go to school or the shops, I can barely even go outside anymore!” He rubs at his face. “May doesn’t sleep, she doesn’t eat, she just sits up worrying about me, and about how to stop people finding out about me, and what to do if I get caught. Last night, she suggested we move to England. ENGLAND. Just to keep me safe. She was willing to up-route her entire life just so people won’t find out what I am.”

Ned just looks at him. Peter’s never shouted at him like that before, sure they argued but even their fieriest debates about Star Wars didn’t get this heated. And even though Ned could tell that Peter’s rage wasn’t directed at him, just the situation he’s tapped in, Ned could still feel the flames.

Peter sighed and slumped down into the bed next to Ned. “It would just be easier this way, I could tell them that I have super strength and be done with it. Sure, everyone at school would know, but at least this way I’m not caught. If I’m caught, I get arrested and investigated and who knows what they’ll find out. Or if I’ll ever get to see you or MJ again, or may, or Mr Stark. Or even Flash.”

Ned lets out a watery laugh, his eyes rimmed with tears. “You’re really brave, Peter.”

Ned doesn't answer his question, and Peter's not sure he wants him to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some feedback if you're up for it!   
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/childspider (@childspider)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/childspider (send me asks and stuff, I'd really appreciate it)


End file.
